Love Confessions
by Eluluu
Summary: This will be a Shikamaru X Choji and Kiba X OC fan fic. just to warn you. Plz enjoy. "Thats wrong I love everything about him!" Shikamaru screamed at the top of his lungs.


Me: Hello. This will be a Shikamaru X Choji and Kiba X OC fan fic. just to warn you. Plz enjoy and comment if you can.

Kiba: Come on eluluu.

Me: Come on what?

Kiba: Stop yaken and start typing.

Me: Why?

Kiba : I wanna know how I get hooked up with Iamay. Thats why!!

Shikamaru: Ya, I wanna know how I get with Choji.

Choji: Me ,too.

Me: Fine now shut up so I can type faster... boys can't live with them ... can't live with out them.

Kiba: Eluluu doesn't own Naruto.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shikamaru was sitting under sakura tree staring at the clouds when he saw Ino walking toward him. "Hey Ino."

"Hey Shikamaru. Can I sit with you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"You're gay aren't you?" Ino said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know what your talking about." Shikamaru said as he was standing up to leave but Ino pulledhim back down and held on yo him. "HEY! Let go!"

"No! And yes you do know what I'm talking about. I know how you look at him." Ino still holding on tight to Shikamaru's arm.

"Who do you mean by 'him'?"

"I mean by 'him' Choji, idiot." Ino said in an annoyed vocie. "I know you have a crush on him." Ino said as she started to squeezed Shikamaru's arm. At the last statement Shikamaru became wide eyed and had a blush across his face.

"How long have you known and is it that obvious?"

"I've known for about 3 weeks and yes it is that obvious. Well at least for outsiders that is except Naruto maybe,"

"So everyone knows?!" Shikamaru asked in ashocked voice with a slight blush.

"Basically, except the people who doesn't know you, Sakura and Choji."

"So no one told Choji, right?"

"Yeppers."

"Yeppers?"

"Yeppers."

"Ook. Whatever I'm glad Sakura doesn't know though. She would go yelling it all over the village because she has a big mouth when it comes to relationships. So Choji would find out, too."

"Yeah and Choji's fan club would never let you have him."

"Huh?! Choji has a fan club?"

"Yeppers."

"When did he get a fan club?"

"When he lost all that fat. He is kidda cute now."

"So, they only like him because of his looks and not his personality?"

"Yeppers."

"Thats wrong I love everything about him!!" Shikamaru screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Who are you talking about Shikamaru?" A voice said. Shikamaru turned around and saw none other then the guy he was talking about just a moment ago.

"Oh! Hey Choji." Shikamaru said suprised.

"Hey, Choji we were talking about the guy Shikamaru likes." Ino said in a happy vocie as she finally let go of Shikamaru's arm.

"Huh? You're gay Shikamaru?" Choji asked as he sat down on the opposite side of Shikamaru as Ino.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with it? Do you think its wrong to love someone that is the same gender as you?" Shikamaru asked in a low sad voice.

"No, not at all Shikamaru. To tell you the truth I'm gay, too." Choji said trying to cheer Shikamaru up.

"Wow!! So I'm the only stright person on our team." Ino said with a wide grin.

"What do you mean Ino? Asumas strait." Choji said with a confused look.

"Sorry to brust your bubble Choji but Asuma is gay." Ino said while reaching over Shikamaru and poking Choji on his cheek.

"How do you know Ino?" Choji asked pushing Ino's hand away.

"I saw him staring at Kakashi's ass a while back, and I asked him if he likes Kakashi and he said yes."Ino said.

"What?! He likes Kakashi!!"Shikamaru and Choji yelled in unison.

"Yeppers and please don't tell anyone. Ok. I wasn't even supposed to tell you guys." Ino said as she put her hands togetherin front of her face. "Please?"

"Ok we won't tell anyone. Right Shikamaru?" Choji turned and gave Shikamaru a sweet smile when he said Shikamaru. That made Shikamaru blush like a lot. "Huh? Hey, Shikamaru are you ok? Your face is kindda red." Choji asked in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think its just the weather." Shikamaru said. "Thanks for caring though."

"No problem. You're special to me so its only natural." Choji blushed when he realised what he said. "Oh! I just remembered that I'm suppose to meet my dad for lunch today. So, see you later guys." Choji said as he started to walk away not looking back, actually looked more like running off to Shikamaru and Ino.

"See you later Choji." Shikamaru and Ino yelled after Choji in unison.

"I wonder what he meant special to him by?" Shikamaru asked with a small blush.

"I dunno. Wait maybe he meant like he has a crush on you." Ino said with a huge smile.

"There is no way in hell he feels the same way as me." Shikamaru said as he was covering his face with his hands.

"Well you don't know. Choji did say he is gayand that you are special to him. So that at least gives you a chance." Ino said as she was moving her index finger

around pointing at the sky.

"Do you really think so Ino." Shikamaru was still holding his face at this time.

"Yes of course. He shoul obviously have a crush on you. I mean Choji knows you the best and whats not to love about you?" Ino said happily.

"Thanks Ino that actually made me feel better."

"Anytime, Shikamaru!!"

"Why are you always trying to make me feel better all the time?"

"Because you're special to me, too. But not the same way as Choji though." Ino said as her and Shikamaru started walking away from the tree.

"Then how am I special to you?"

"Well I love you Shikamaru. You're like a brother to me. So you're natually special to me." Ino said in a sweet voice.

"Same here Ino." Shikamaru smiled.

"I think you should talk to Choji tomorrow."

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

"What if he does? You won't know unless you try."

"..."

"Shikamaru, I just want you to be happy." Ino then gave Shikamaru a hug and started to walk away, waving good bye to him. Shikamaru continued to walk around the village.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The boys: We're still not hooked up yet.

Me: Nope

The boys: Why?

Me: Because you wouldn't shut up.

The boys: Not fair ToT

Me: Serves you guys right. Ok veiwers hoped you enjoyed Chapter one. Chapter two coming soon.


End file.
